Iron Viking
by TheIronGhost1223
Summary: Barry Armstrong doesn't know how he got to Berk. He just knows he did. The strange armor makes it easier, but Hiccup is the only thing standing between Barry and the death sentence.
1. Court

_I am going to try again with this Iron man HTTYD crossover thing (NO TONY STARK) we will see how this goes._

 _DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CONTENT (STORY, BARRY)._

* * *

I don't remember how I got here. all I know is that I am here. On this strange island. And on that cheerful note, hello. I am Barry, and all I remember is that. And the fact that I landed here in a fireball, and that some burly viking dudes picked me up and lugged me to a cave. A cave with giant doors, tables, and food. But mostly, it looked like a court.

I came to my senses when they dropped me on a wide pedestal in the middle of the room, and a fairly large man with red hair yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?"

I was in pain, so I said something smart, "what?" I still hadn't gotten up from the pedestal, and I didn't think they wanted me to.

"Who are you and why are you here!?" the man said. _I dont know why im here_ I thought, _might as well tell them._

"My name is Barry Armstrong and I have no clue why i'm here." I said, and I thought I heard a laugh behind me so I tried to pick my head up and look but I noticed that I couldn't. "And I cant move my head," I said, then tried my arms and legs, "or anything at all."


	2. Discovery

_Another chapter! yay!_

* * *

"What do you mean?" The man asked. Barry felt like his limbs were heavy, not unmovable, so he said, "Its just so heavy." _and I have no idea why,_ he thought to himself.

"Not surprising, considering the armor you have on." A boy next to the man said. before the man yelled,

"You have no say in this, Hiccup!" then went on asking questions, "Now tell me, why are you here?!"

"I dont know!" Barry yelled, just before something started talking in his ear; _Power levels at Fourteen percent, sir._ The voice said, and Barry screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The man jumped up from his chair and said, "What?" over the loud mutterings of the people behind Barry.

"Okay, okay!" Barry said to himself, "Okay, Hiccup, You had a point, WHAT THE HELL IS ON ME!?" He yelled. His field of view started to widen, and little gauges and meters and a bunch of weird stuff started appearing in this new range of sight. Kinda like he was staring at a screen...


	3. Running

**I have not posted in awhile... anyway, I'm sorry about the shortness of the first two chapters, I'll try to make this one longer.**

* * *

"Okay, okay!" Barry said to himself, "Hiccup, you had a point. WHAT THE HELL IS ON ME!" His field of view started to widen, and little gauges and meters and a bunch of weird stuff started appearing in this new range of sight. Kinda like he was staring at a screen... Suddenly, he could move he arm, so he lifted it into his view. That Hiccup boy was right. He had some sort of matte black armoured glove on his hand, with a purple disk in the center of the palm.

"Gahh!" Barry said. The Berkians didn't understand how he could move all of a sudden, or why it scared Barry.

"Stop freaking out and tell me why you are here!" Stoick bellowed, and then, "Oh no, don't get up!" But Barry was already on his feet, his eyes darting about the room.

 _Once you get outside, I can start solar charging the suit, sir._ The voice said in Barry's ear, and he yelped again, but the voice had more, _Flight systems are offline, but the left stabilizer is at three quarters capacity-_

"What?" Barry asked the voice.

 _It will take a few hours to get back the flight systems, but se-e-e-e-e-e-_ The voice started repeating the 'e' in see, and Barry dicided to get out of this court room. He turned to look at the judge guy, and instead of seeing a judge, saw a huge guy with a red beard just as large, with a helmet on his head that had horns jutting out the sides. The boy next to him, Hiccup, was small and thin and nothing like the judge dude.

"O-okay," Barry said to himself, then to the judge-who-looks-more-like-a-viking, "I'm just gonna go now..." He jutted his thumb over his shoulder at the great doors, turned, and bolted for the exit. As he ran, he took glances at the people trying to stop him. They were huge people, and, just like the judge, looked more like vikings than people. He glanced at a wall near the door as he ran past, and saw a bunch of teens looking at him.

He ran down to the center of the town- wait, sorry, its more of a village. He ran down to the center of the village. Looking around he saw that straight ahead of him was a ocean, which stretched as far as the eye can see. He turned and looked at the court building. It wasn't a building. It was a mountain, reaching up thousands of feet. Every viking in the village seemed to pour from the doors of that great hall, with the judge dude in front.

They looked around for a moment. Finally, a fat guy with a peg leg and a hammer for an arm pointed at me and said, "There!" And every viking turned to me, and we stared. I noticed the teens of to the side, and in the few seconds I stood watching that Hiccup boy went over to them, and they walked away, leaving Hiccup alone.

"The heck?" Barry asked, the armor whirring as he stood up straight. Then, the vikings charged, and Barry bolted, the armor whirring with every step, hundreds of vikings trying to catch him as he dived into a building that looked like a blacksmith shop. He didn't have time to stop, so he kept running, towards the forest at the edge of the village. He reached a huge house, larger than the others, and ran around the back, where the vikings could not see him. He bolted into the house, planning to confuse the vikings, and ran up some large stairs over at the side of the house. When he reached the top, he saw Hiccup. Before Hiccup could notice him, he dove under the bed. Hiccup looked around the room, most likely hearing the small clang when Barry hit the ground and slid under his bed.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked. No one answered, so he went back to what he was doing, connecting parts inside a barrel shaped wheelbarrow, "This time," Hiccup muttered, "It has to work this time."

Barry didn't know what he was making. He didn't really care. He just needed to get out of there.


	4. Flying

**Boo-yeah! new chapters 3 and 4! WOOOOOO**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY THAT INCLUDES MY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE CREATED. THANK YOU.**

* * *

As soon as Hiccup wheeled his contraption down the stairs, Barry got out from under the bed and leaped out the window. He felt fine when he landed, so he guessed the armor had something to do with it, and he ran for the woods.

Barry flinched when the voice in his ear said, _Activating s-solar chargers n-n-now, but it will take at least an h-hour to charge, sir._ He thought the voice was broken. After a few minutes in the woods, he noticed that the little power gauge thing was going up. That was good, he guessed, and continued until he found a mountain. Barry new enough about direction to guess that this was the mountain that the great hall was carved into, so he started climbing. As he got higher, he noticed that the land was an island. He also noted that it was really snowy on the mountain, so he had to be careful where he put his foot, he didn't want to slip on ice.

He flinched again and almost slipped when he was nearing the top of the mountain as the voice said, _Fully charged. Right stabilizer now online. Working on flight s-systems now._

"Okay. Okay, nice. Just gotta get to the top here." Barry muttered. After a few more minutes he made it to the top. He was looking out over the village. It was actually pretty large, considering he was hundreds of feet above it. The sun was starting to go down. Barry thought that no one would find him up here, he was to high, and the vikings didn't even know he was there. It was perfect. So, as the sun started to disappear, He leaned back and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Barry woke to an explosion, and a loud roar, and looked over the side of the mountain to see what was happening as the voice started filling him in on what had been fixed. As Barry watched, houses started to burn. Vikings with axes and bolas were trying to kill these large creatures flying around in the sky above them. Then, the voice said something that got his attention: _Flight capabilities restored._

"Boo-ya." Barry said, getting up off the ground, "Uhh, quick question," Barry asked, "How do I start flying?"

The voice answered, _Straighten your legs, straighten your arms beside you, and push off the ground with your feet._

"Oh... Okay." He did as the voice said, and he started to hover a few inches off the ground. A small knob popped out of the side of his right pointer finger, right under his thumb.

 _Now, move that knob up for more throttle and down for less._

He did so, and the armor went up. He tilted forward, and the armor went forward. He dove over the side of the mountain and flew over the village, looking for Hiccup. maybe Hiccup would tell him where he is. After a few more passes over the village, and dodging two bolas, he spotted Hiccup. He was running from a large red lizard with wings. He hid behind a pole, and just as the lizard was going to blast him, the large judge jumped in front of the beast, beating it until it flew away. The man turned to Hiccup, and Barry hovered in the darkness, watching. The fat man with the peg leg and sword for an arm lead Hiccup away, past the teens, who were teasing him, and up the the big house as day was breaking.


End file.
